


A Nice Game of Who Is Shoyo With Tonight

by living_dead_parker



Series: Atsumu, Sakusa, and Bokuto's Adventures In Discovering Hinata's Sugar Daddies. [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sugar Daddy Kozume Kenma, Sugar Daddy Kuroo Tetsurou, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, also implied - Freeform, but diet, but they also don't get anything out of it sexually, except the ending implies otherwise, sugar baby hinata shouyou, they're not watching they're listening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/living_dead_parker/pseuds/living_dead_parker
Summary: It wasn’t until twenty minutes into their movie that they heard noises that definitely were not from the movie. The three look at each other and Bokuto is quick to lower the volume.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Atsumu, Sakusa, and Bokuto's Adventures In Discovering Hinata's Sugar Daddies. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172210
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	A Nice Game of Who Is Shoyo With Tonight

It’s become almost like a new pastime whenever they got stuck sharing a wall with the man. 

After Kuroo became Hinata’s ‘private sponsor’, as many have coined him, their travels have become more lavish. Before, the team’s management paid for their lodging. They were always put up in decent places. They were always clean and practical. They got the job done for traveling athletes. However, after Kuroo became Hinata’s second sugar daddy, they were starting to get put in nicer places. 

It was two days before they’d have to leave for Sendai to play at a tournament, right as soon as practice ended, that their couch informed them of the change in hotels. Normally, they’d go to the same hotel for a couple of nights, but this time, they were told they’d be staying at some new hotel. 

“Thanks to Hinata’s anonymous sponsor we’re getting put up into a much nicer hotel this weekend for the Adler game. You’ll be getting the emails with the information tomorrow night, please don’t lose it. You’re all dismissed.” 

Now, three days later, they’ve won the game and it’s nighttime. They’ve all had a long day of playing volleyball and celebrating their win with eating, some karaoke, and drinking. Now they return to their suite. The team all got a suite. Bokuto, Atsumu, and Sakusa got placed in the same three-room suite. They all decided to settle in for the night and watch some movies together. 

It wasn’t until twenty minutes into their movie that they heard noises that definitely were not from the movie. The three look at each other and Bokuto is quick to lower the volume. 

_ Thump. _

_ Thump. _

_ Thump. _

_ “Kuroo-” a muffled moan. “Please stop teasing.” _

The three looked at each other with wide eyes before Atsumu and Bokuto burst into laughter. However, it seemed like that was just the beginning, as the banging against the wall grew in speed and volume. The moans raised in volume too, words muffled but still, they could hear it all. 

“Sounds like he’s having fun,” Atsumu comments, earning a glare from Sakusa. Though, he can’t deny that either. “More fun than what we’ve got going on, at least.”

The three continued to comment on everything they heard, laughing when the silence that ultimately overcame the pair in the next room came to an end and the banging began again. 

“Round two?” Sakusa asks in disbelief. He really couldn’t believe it, but Hinata has always had an almost endless amount of stamina. 

That was not the last time that would happen. In fact, it happened so much that it became a thing for the three. They called it, Who Is Shoyo With Tonight and it involved invading their roommate’s privacy and continuing to rate it based on what they hear and what they imagine could be going on. 

Tonight was no different. 

Actually, it was sort of different. The Olympics came to a close with Japan winning gold and it was a cause for celebration. After a long night of that, however, they decided to call it a night and everyone retreated to celebrate in the comfort of their hotel rooms. Due to the lodging situation, Sakusa was put as Hinata’s roommate, while Atsumu and Bokuto were roommates. Sakusa enters the room without even knocking, shutting the door behind him. 

“Buckle in,” he says as he sets a bottle of wine down on a nightstand along with a bag full of cups and snacks. “It’s gonna be a long one, tonight.” 

The two teammates look up to the other, sort of confused. Silently, they ask him to elaborate. 

“Both Kenma and Kuroo were there when I got there, sitting on the couch and talking with Shoyo,” he explains as he pours himself a glass of wine. He takes a drink and decides to sit down on Bokuto’s bed. “I told them I was coming here and as I was getting my things to leave, Hinata told me to call him whenever I wanted to go back.” 

“Oh he kicked you out,” Atsumu laughs, earning a middle finger from his teammate. 

Before anyone could say anything, the first moan of the night could be heard. Unfortunately, with the thin walls, everything else could be heard too. Albeit, a bit muffled, but nothing was left to the imagination. 

“Oh?” the three question at the implications of the first moan. Usually, Shoyo is the first one moaning, and this was not his moan. 

“That was Kenma,” Bokuto answers. “It sounded just like him.” 

The other two simply nod. 

_ “Chibi-chan,” Kuroo spoke. “You did so good today,” he continues, a fact no one can really deny. He’s one of the best players. “Tonight is all about you, what do you want us to do?”  _

_ “I-I want to put on a show,” Shoyo responds.  _

The three teammates look around questioningly. 

_ “I know Atsumu, Kiyoomi and Bokuto are listening, so let’s put on a show, they played really good today too.”  _

The three men get flustered at the realization they’ve been caught. What shocked them more were the things they heard that night coming out of their teammate's mouth. 

**Author's Note:**

> Any requests for future content? 
> 
> Also, I decided to make this a series as part of the bigger collection I have planned, just so I can separate some of the future stuff I have planned since I feel it won't fit this timeline (sugar daddy Atsumu, Sugar Daddy Sakusa, maybe flip the script and make Hinata one of their sugar daddy).
> 
> Anyway, follow my twitter: BOKVHOE


End file.
